


Dunwall Pride

by How0_0



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Childish and giggly Jessamine, F/M, Grumpy Corvo, Pride Parade, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Jessamine is in her first years of being the empress, and one of the things she's most excited about is getting a pride parade in the city.





	Dunwall Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a challenge on Fan Fiction Amino.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

The day finally arrived. The day Jessamine had been looking forward to for almost an entire year. The day that was supposed to change everything in her life. The day of the Dunwall Pride Parade. 

It had taken many discussions between her and the rest of the council, but she’d finally convinced them to let her have the parade. People from all over the isles were scheduled to attend the parade, and they’d even hired some live music for the end of the parade. 

Everything was really working out for her reign of the isles. 

“Jessamine! If you spend any more time on your outfit, the parade will leave without you!” Corvo called for her, through the wooden door separating her bedroom from her dressing room. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right there!” She responded as she pulled the multicoloured dress over her head. Everything had to be perfect that day. 

“Alright, well, I’ll leave now, so bye!” 

“No, wait for me!” She called after him, but when she got out of her dressing room, he was already leaving the bedroom.

The sound of heels on a stone floor was something she’d always enjoyed, but when she had to run after Corvo without somehow falling on her nose, it wasn’t as enjoyable as she remembered it being. 

She finally caught up to him in the courtyard. 

“You sound like you’re in great shape.” 

“Shut up.” She snapped at him, while trying to catch her breath and not sound like a fish out of water. It wasn’t easy, but she somehow managed to get back her composure. 

“What are you wearing?” She asked after seeing what Corvo had chosen for his pride attire. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re supposed to wear something special and fun, not just your boring old coat.” She told him. His outfit didn’t have any other colours than black and gray. Not the most exciting outfit, but very useful when you have to stay in the back while your empress does boring work stuff, which was exactly what his position as royal protector meant.

“I’ll wear colours when a rainbow pukes on me, not a second before that.” 

With that statement, he turned to the front gate, and began walking. If Jessamine didn’t want to get left too far behind, which she didn’t, she would have to start walking soon, which she did. On her way to her protector’s side, she plucked a rose from the garden, and hid it behind her back. 

“No matter how grumpy you might be, you cannot wear that to pride.” 

“I don’t really have any other outfit, so this’ll have to do.” He said, and kept walking. Jessamine put a hand on his shoulder before he could get too far away from her, and turned him around. 

“At least add some colour to your outfit.” Before he could stop her, she placed the bright rose in the top buttonhole of the jacket, and made sure it wouldn’t fall out easily. 

“What the-” 

“Now you look absolutely beautiful!” She giggled and began walking before he could do any complaining. This day was going to be perfect, and there was nothing getting in the way of her goal. Corvo seemed to agree, because she swore she saw him replace the flower when it was close to falling out, which happened more than once that day.


End file.
